storm_fieldfandomcom-20200213-history
Clerical Magic
Clerical Magic is the school of magic with the ability to use power gifted to them because of their overly great devotion to the god they serve, be it a dark or light god/goddess. (NOTE: Dark Magic users cannot use Clerical Magics and vice-versa.) Clerical Magic involves the mage giving themselves to the service of a God or Goddess. This can be whatever God they choose, however, if the God does not actually exist, they will not receive power. This magic works differently than others. Upon the connection, or after completing a quest given by the God to prove themselves, the mage will increase to Apprentice level instantly, being gifted divine magic. The magic, unlike others, cannot be sent away by not using it. Only the God of Magic or the god(dess) that gave them the power can take it away. You can break your connection to your God, or they will not accept you as a user of their power if you go against their morals. ''NOTE: ''All mages have the ability to sense mages of the same type. (Fire mages sensing Fire mages) However, it must be activated, this is not a passive thing, mages must be actively sensing mana/aura like theirs. ''ANOTHER NOTE: ''Magic is not limited to these spells, you can create spells and use magic however you wish. But if the spell isn't how your magic would normally act, ask an Admin or the Owner first before using it. Priest Magic Divine magic is the most known magic by Priests and Popes, it's power comes from the gods of the people who use it. Basic Spells ' Divine Light (Novice) The caster creates a simple glowing light upon their hand, which illuminates about a 20-foot radius around them. Atonement (Apprentice) Normally used by priests or Arch-Priests. This spell allows those who are trained in it to remove a curse from the target who has been cursed, this will destroy any item making the curse. Depending on the curses' power, it can require more power. '''Offensive Spells ' Blinding Light (Caster) The caster's eyes turn golden, a bright glowing yellow light flowing out from them and hurting the target's eyes for a short time. (About a minute or two duration.) God Strike (Master-Lord) The caster, using all the power ''they have, summons a great glowing strike of golden lightning upon the t''arget, burning dark beings immensely! (To cast this spell, you must roll a d20 and if you roll under 11, you will become ill and unable to use magic for a day... this is a last resort of Arch-Priests.) Spark (Apprentice) The caster summons a soft strike of golden light, like being stabbed with a dagger in the place the caster strikes with their godly light. Divine Intervention (Lord - Death Spell - CHURCHES ONLY) Divine Intervention allows the mage to call upon the power of a God they've pledged their life too for help. The caster will break and fade away from life with this spell, their body turning to dust as it breaks away. 'Defensive Spells ' Blinding Light (Caster) The caster's eyes turn golden, a bright glowing yellow light flowing out from them and hurting the target's eyes for a short time. (About a minute or two duration.) Golden Wall (Master) The caster, using a lot of power, throws a glowing golden wall of divine energy that is 10 foot wide, 6 foot tall. 'Healing Spells ' Minor Healing (Apprentice) The caster places their clerical hands over a wound, like a dagger cut or some such, and heals it over about a minute. (Novices use much more power than apprentice and above.) Healing (Apprentice-Caster) The caster places their clerical hands over a wound, something as large as a sword wound, and over about 30 minutes, heals it. (Caster's have an easier time healing wounds than Apprentices.) Greater Healing (Caster) The caster places their clerical hands over a wound, something like a toe or finger cut off, and over a period of 45 minutes, heals it. (Caster's use more power than Master and up.) Regrow (Master) The caster, using a massive amount of energy, heals a removed limb over a period of an hour. Blink of Death (Lord) The caster, using all the power they possess (this knocks them out for 24 hours), takes two hours to bring someone back from death. The Owner decides if any effects take place to the person during the spell. Battlepriest Magic This magic is based around divine offensive magic, with some defensive spells mixed in. You do have to prove yourself to a god for this to be used. = '''Basic Spells Spark (Apprentice) The caster summons a soft strike of golden light, like being stabbed with a dagger in the place the caster strikes with their godly light. Holy Sword (Apprentice-Caster) The caster summons a blade of holy energy, which damages dark magic users and dark beings more than others. Apprentices can hold this magic for about 15 minutes, Casters and above have 30 minutes. Offensive Spells ' Spark (Apprentice) The caster summons a soft strike of golden light, like being stabbed with a dagger in the place the caster strikes with their godly light. Blinding Light (Caster) The caster's eyes turn golden, a bright glowing yellow light flowing out from them and hurting the target's eyes for a short time. (About a minute or two duration.) Holy Sword (Apprentice-Caster) The caster summons a blade of holy energy, which damages dark magic users and dark beings more than others. Apprentices can hold this magic for about 15 minutes, Casters and above have 30 minutes. God Strike (Master-Lord) The caster, ''using all the power ''they have, summons a great glowing strike of golden lightning upon the t''arget, burning dark beings immensely! (To cast this spell, you must roll a d20 and if you roll under 11, you will become ill and unable to use magic for a day... this is a last resort of Arch-Priests.) Divine Intervention (Lord - Death Spell - CHURCHES ONLY) Divine Intervention allows the mage to call upon the power of a God they've pledged their life too for help. The caster will break and fade away from life with this spell, their body turning to dust as it breaks away. '''Defensive Spells Holy Rune - Spark (Apprentice) The caster can summon a holy rune, that fires the spark spell in the place it's pointing when something comes in contact with it. Golden Wall (Master) The caster, using a lot of power, throws a glowing golden wall of divine energy that is 10 foot wide, 6 foot tall.